


Moonlight and Neon

by montgomeryrose



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgomeryrose/pseuds/montgomeryrose
Summary: With disagreements affecting his relationship with his mother, Norman finds himself in Norma's room late at night, reflecting on his feelings for her. One shot.





	Moonlight and Neon

 

 

                He loved her in a way that was most certainly wrong and he knew it. As he hovered in the doorway, watching her sleep, he told himself to turn around, close the door, go back to bed. Yet a bad dream had awoken him, drawn him here, to her, and he couldn’t force himself to turn around.

                They had been fighting lately. Big and small things blown out of proportion. A spiral neither one could seemingly stop. She was slipping through his fingers, moving on to a life that had no place for him. The thought of the cord between them being severed made him anxious and afraid. Heartbroken too. How was he supposed to move in the world without his mother?

                He took a step inside her room, his feet making a soft noise on the floor. She didn’t stir. He could feel his heart expand looking at her. Her back was to him, the curve of her hip evident underneath the sheets. He wanted to wake her up, explain that he had a bad dream, but their last argument still hung in the back of his head.

                Bickering about his blackouts – he was sick of talking about them. Weary of seeing the way his mother looked at him differently. Love, yes, there was always love there. But something else…fear. His mother was growing afraid of him and he didn’t know what to do to stop it. How could he explain that he would never hurt her? She was his whole world. The only person he had. Yet the distance kept growing no matter what he tried to do.

                Another step forward. The air was still. The house as silent as a tomb. Even the motel was empty. The only people here were him and his mother. How it should be. How it needed to be. Her blonde hair curled against the back of her neck. Her body was rising and falling with her gentle breathing. He reached out to touch her, to wake her up, but his hand fell short and came to rest on the pillow.

                All he wanted to do was erase the rough moments they were having lately. To have everything go back to normal, for things to make sense again. But did his mother want that? Perhaps she was okay with the distance between them; the abyss that was threatening to swallow him whole while she remained content.

                Gingerly, he crossed the room, circling around the bed. The curtains were pulled shut over the window but the neon glow of the motel sign was still evident. A blurry shape indicating where the real world began. Up here, it was a place just for him and his mother.

                He came to a stop, able to see her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing languid, her hair splayed out across the pillow. She looked beautiful – the most beautiful thing he ever saw. The glow of the sign and the moonlight illuminated the room enough so that it drenched her, made her skin glow. His heart skipped a beat. To feel this way about someone else…it felt impossible; something he would spend his whole life chasing. Anything else would be a pale shadow of the love he had towards his mother.

                He went to the edge of the bed, lingering for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and risking his mother’s irritation by getting in the bed next to her. The bed creaked slightly with the new weight as he slid behind her, not touching her, afraid of her anger. Up this close, he could smell her faint perfume – that comforting scent that calmed his nerves whenever he was panicked. It still affected him the same, making his body relax. His hand hovered over her waist. He wanted to touch her, to know that she was here, real, next to him. He feared her anger and irritation from their last disagreement – and yet still allowed his hand to touch her waist.

                She didn’t move. His hand curled around her waist. How many times had he done this before? So many that he lost count. This time felt different, however. His senses were heightened. His desire for her more intense. His heart longed for his mother in a manner so overwhelming that for a moment he was breathless.

                He shifted closer to her, his lips just above her neck, his hand gripping her hip. At this, she shifted, her eyes opening a little, shifting to see who it was in bed with her.

                “It’s just me, mother.” He said quietly and the tension drained out of her immediately.

                “Norman, I didn’t think you would come tonight.” She mumbled, so softly that he had to lean closer to hear.

                His throat was tight. He brought his lips to her cheek, leaving them there for a second too long before laying his head on the pillow, spooning her. Her hand found his, fingers entwined. She had already fallen back asleep. Her body was warm, skin soft, the curve of her neck comforting. He fought the urge to kiss her there, to let lips press in the exposed flesh, to feel her heartbeat thrum under his lips. He closed his eyes, dizzy with the urges that were washing over him: kissing his mother’s neck, trailing down her shoulder.

After a few moments, he could feel himself settle, his heart rate slowing. There had been no rejection, no telling him to leave. With every fight came forgiveness. Yet he feared the moment where one fight would be their last. He would be unmoored from her, adrift from the one person he loved above all others.

                Yet for tonight, he could sleep here, next to her, curled against his mother, knowing that he was loved in a way no one else would understand. Bathed in moonlight and neon, he could brush away the bad dream and fall asleep in this quiet place, listening to her gentle breathing. The woman he adored most of all – his beautiful mother.


End file.
